The Secret is Ours
by AnonRyder23
Summary: {Book One in the Ours Series} She was a freak, a mutant. She was found by Scott Summers who took her to Xavier's school, and there she will learn how to control herself. With war on the rise, the journey gets messy. Along the way she might just find some love that she never expected would come from coming into the world of mutants. [LoganxOC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I stayed up hidden in my room, keeping quiet. My mind was numb, my legs bent close to my torso, my arms wrapped around them; my chin resting on my knees as I looked out my window. My heart ached, and my lungs twinged in slight pain; my eyes stung from tear, becoming itchy and red.

Why did I have to be a _freak_?

My parents were downstairs arguing on what to do with me; turn me into the cops, send me in for government testing, or throw me out on the streets. I preferred the latter.

As a twenty-seven year old college student (I was studying to be a doctor, per my father's request, I hated it) and I had come home for the holidays, something that was supposed to be fun and festive. Yet, in all my memories this, by far, was the _worst _Thanksgiving ever. I wanted to run, and never stop, but I didn't have the heart to run away from my parents, even if they could run out on me. They were all I had.

But, now, I had no one.

I remembered where it all began. I hated that I ignored the warning signs. Increased need for water, plants being healthier when I was around, waking up from nightmare and be burning up, or the _need_ to be outside.

I suppose it was my fault, my fault I was like this. Maybe I didn't take enough caution in science class. Maybe I was born a freak.

My parents had continued to scream at each other, and I sat on my bed, alone. Maybe all I would ever be is _alone_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

***(At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Third Person)***

There was a slight knock on the Professors door. Although, the Professor already knew well who it was.

Scott.

The Professor had told Scott to come in when he wasn't busy, but he made it sound urgent. Scott was excited that he might be sent on a mission with the other X-Men, since there had been a drought of such things these days. It seemed Magneto was cooling down, but Magneto was unpredictable.

"Come in, Scott." The Professor said, lightly, not bothering to look up from his papers.

Scott opened the door slowly, mentally preparing himself for a mission. If the Professor was naive he would of laughed at Scott's antics, but the Professor was a wise man; a man who knew how to calm a angered soul, teach a confused mutant and help the lost.

Something most men lacked.

Scott walked softly to the center of the room, hands behind his back, trying to seem smart. Although, no mission awaited him, something far greater did, something that could well change the course of mutant and human history.

"Scott," The Professor began, tilting his head to look Scott in the eye. "I need you to bring in a mutant."

The job seemed low graded. A mutant needed no assistance to be guided here. It was something the Professor did daily, using Cerebro, of course. The Professor could guide the mutant here himself, using the mind powers of his.

"I know it may confusing, but this mutant might be in danger. I'm only taking precautions."

"From who?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Magneto. It's only a precaution. The mutants powers could very well help Magnetos stand." The Professor remained calm, voice even.

Scott knew about the stand; the war between mutants and humans. Magneto had been fighting this stand for awhile now. Somehow, the job seemed important again.

"So, I would be protecting this mutant?" Scott asked, hiding the excitement that lingered.

The Professor nodded. "Just bring her back here. She's very confused and alone, so tread lightly. I still don't know how powerful she is."

Scott nodded. "What's her name?"

"Mayim River Ondine, although, she prefers May."

Scott walked out of the door, heading for his motorcycle, half excited, half depressed. The mission wasn't that spectacular, but, then again, he hadn't met her yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**(May's POV)**

My parents had finally decided to push me out onto the streets, not even allowing me to pack a bag. I could tell they wanted the government to find me, their eyes told me the whole story. Every comforting thing they had told me when I was little resurfaced as a lie. "_We will love you no matter what," _ was just a line of bull. None of it was the truth but lies masked behind illusions.

_Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable._

I had managed, however, to grab a small bag and throw in a book and a few clothes. My expectations of what was going to happen were a lot better. None of them involved me on the streets, as a science experiment or in a cage; they consisted of peace, love and understanding. None of which I was getting.

I hurried down the street, hoping my neighbors wouldn't see me. Things in Millbrook traveled quickly, seeing it was a small town. Although, what did it matter now? I was alone and I was a mutant. Somehow, those words interacted with each other a lot.

_Maybe I should go back to campus._

I could suck up a few meals with the money I had left, it wasn't much, but maybe just enough. But, my parents had probably already informed my headmaster about me, since all they felt was hatred.

I couldn't blame them, well, not really. The news had covered a lot about the issue of the mutant problem, and I would be lying if I said I was happy about their existence. After awhile, though, I became interested, since it was in human nature to be curious. I followed everything the news had to say, not believing most of it, mainly because the news had to hype up stories to make them important.

Or, at least, _seem_ important.

The day was cold, winter was coming. The wind nipped at my nose, making me shiver. I put on my pale blue beanie, trying to keep my head and ears warm. People once told me it highlighted my eyes.

Since I lived at campus, I had no where to go. All I ever wanted was to be normal, and look what I ended up with.

I mean, everyone wanted to be different, but in a range of normalcy. Now all I wished for was to return home and be ordinary.

The sound of an engine filled my ears. It was a motorcycle. Not many people around here owned one, so, obviously, I became curious.

I turned, slightly, catching the sight of it. A Harley, no doubt. The man seemed lost. As he came closer, he began to slow down. I picked up my pace, rushing away from him. No one else needed to know what I was.

"Excuse me," He began, riding beside me, going at a snails pace to be able to stay in pace with me and not ride ahead.

I turned to face him, annoyed. Couldn't he see I was in no mood for conversation?

His sunglasses, if you could even call them that, were very odd and unique. They looked somewhat like goggles, and the lens' were red. Yet, there weren't two eye holes, but one. It was weird.

"What?" I asked harshly, hoping my tone would tell him to go away.

He cleared his throat before speaking again, clearly not thrown off ortaken aback. "Are you Mayim River Ondine? Or do you know where I could find her?"

"Who's askin'? The government?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Scott Summers, and no, I don't work for the government. I came on behalf of Professor Xavier, from _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_." He smiled lightly at the name.

I nodded, considering the information. _Gifted_ huh? Did that mean mutant or science experiment? I figured I'd test my luck.

"I'm Mayim River Ondine." My face was grim, for I didn't know what to expect.

His smile grew, and I almost thought I made a mistake.

"Good. Will you come with me May?" He asked, cutting the motor, and rolling to a stop. I stopped beside him, glaring.

"Umm..." My breath, now, uneven. I had made a mistake. My parents _had_ called someone to "catch" me.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm here to help you. Professor Xavier is going to help you." His face was soft, and I couldn't see his eyes, they were blocked with his odd sunglasses.

"Help me with what?"

"Your gift, or mutation. Whatever you wish to call it." He shrugged.

I scratched my head, briefly, considering risking my luck again. "I guess..."

"Great, hop on." He said, ready to start the bike again.

"Uh. . .the thing is, I'm not that into motorcycles." I actually had a fear of them.

His brow furrowed, as if considering something. A couple seconds passed before he flashed me another dazzling smile. Only this time, he used his teeth.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't generally a patient person, and he was only adding to the anticipation, making me grow even more impatient.

"Well, I could drive us to the train station that's just up a ways. Then, I guess I'll have a car dropped off for us to use, and then I can come back and get my bike."

His offer was reasonable, and for that reason I accepted. Maybe this Professor could really help me. Scott seemed to think he could. And for some reason, I trusted his opinion. Maybe, it was because he seemed as different as me.

"Reasonable enough." I shrugged.

"Alright, come on then. No need to be wasting time." He started the bike and waited for me to get on.

I hopped on, as he instructed, and he took off in a mad dash to the train station.

People gave Scott strange looks, but the kids gave him smiles, seeing that they were all innocent and didn't know any better. I wished I was like that again.

I followed Scott, right on his heels. He gave me a look every minute or so, making sure I was still there. He _cared. _That was rare to have those kinds of people in these kinds of situations. And with that reason considered and examined, I trusted him.

Scott had found the earliest train for Westchester, I observed. He rushed us to the train. The silver, metallic train was a bit different then a subway. Not much, but it was way cleaner.

I sat across from Scott and a comfortable silence lingered, as he fiddled with his phone. He held it up to his ear a few seconds later.

"_Hello?_" It was a female who answered on the other end of his call.

"Hey, Jean. Tell the Professor I have retrieved her." Scott glance at me quickly, before focusing on something else outside.

The train began to move, and I focused my eyes out the window, while my ears continued to eavesdrop; I couldn't really help it.

"_Great, and the Professor told me to tell you that you won't be her mentor when you get back._" Jean's voice was light, but detectable and I could hear her fairly well, even though, I was not the one on the phone.

But, who ever said I needed a _mentor_? I sighed, placing my forehead on the cold window, as Scott and Jean continued with their conversation.

"Who will?"

"_He told me that he got Logan to do it._"

Scott seemed surprised. "Got him to do it or _force_ him to do it?"

Jean sighed on the other end. "_I honestly don't care at the moment. I'm just excited to meet her. Send her down to me when you get her here. I'd like to take some blood and X-rays, so if she ever did become sick, I would have something to compare it to._"

_Oh, hell no. _I hated needles being used on me.

"Will do."

She spoke up again. "_Then Logan would take it from there, I suppose. Logan is still in with the Professor, talking about her, I think_."

Scott nodded, more to himself then to her, since she couldn't see him. "I will see you soon, Jean."

"_See you later, Scott_."

"Bye." Then he hung up.

He put his phone in his pocket, before turning his attention back to me. I glanced over to him, then back to the world that was passing by in a blur outside. It was a soothing sight, everything blurred together, somehow complimenting each others colors.

"May," Scott began. I turned to him again. "When we get there, I will take you down to Jean, to take a few minor tests."

"Cool." I said, dryly, as if I had never been listening.

With that the comfortable silence broke through again. And it stayed with us until our stop. Westchester, New York.

He guided me through the crowds of people, and outside to the cooler air. As Scott said, a car was here for us. I didn't care much for what kind of car it was, as long as it got us where we needed to go, it was cool to me.

Again we traveled in silence. The school wasn't that far from the train station. A decent walking distance, although, not in the growing cold. Maybe in summers heat.

Scott pulled in what looked like to be a driveway with a big metal gate. I noticed a sign on one of the gates.

_Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_

_1407 Graymalkin Lane_

_Salem's Center_

_Westchester County_

_New York_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The school was huge. Personally, it looked more like a mansion than it did a school. Vines twisted up the walls and the gate, and it covered the brick walls of the school.

Scott seemed unfazed of his surroundings, while I remained dazed. The place was amazing and had me transfixed. Judging from the size there had to be a significant amount of mutants living here. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought. Scott pulled into a garage, and parked.

He got out, and I followed, snapping away from my thoughts. The air was cool, even inside. He glanced at me, before walking forward.

"This way, May." Scott said as he led me inside.

I tried to keep up with him, but he was walking exceptionally fast. The hallways looked like a college would look like. Kids and teens, even young adults roamed the corridors, all eyeing me curiously.

I smiled at them, trying to keep a warm composure. Scott walked into an elevator and I rushed after him. The place was so different then any _normal_ school. It was all high-tech.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as the elevator doors closed.

"I am taking you down to meet Jean, where she will take a few minor tests." Scott murmured, staring forward, hands behind his back.

I nodded. The elevator doors opened and Scott rushed forward, as if he was growing bored with me. Or he had somewhere to be. Maybe, he had to meet this "Professor".

I had taken notice that the elevator took us down into what seemed like a basement. The walls were white, and the doors were different. They were shaped like an _X_, and appeared to have no door handle. These halls were also quiet, and the silence was only adding to my anxiety.

Scott stopped at a door, and it slid open, just like that. No turning of a knob or magic words, just opened. And we were greeted by a woman who had red hair. Her hair reached past her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and she was tall, about my height.

The way she looked at Scott was like how my mother looked at my father. A loving, compassionate gaze. It was very inspiring. How love can grow in such a bad place.

"Jean, meet May."

She smiled, looking at me. "It is very nice to meet you May." She stepped towards me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled sheepishly.

She embraced me. Surprised, I flinched away. When I realized her intentions weren't bad, I returned her gesture. She released me after a few more seconds. Her eyes were warm, and comforting. Like how a mother looked at her child. The feeling was surprisingly warm.

After I was tossed out and left for dead, that feeling I had for my mother ran cold. And now it was warm again.

"Well, we should get started, Scott could you get Logan and send him down here?" Her gaze refocused on Scott.

"Yeah, after that I have some work to do."

Jean nodded, while I looked confused at Scott.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon."

I sighed a breath of relief, and nodded.

Jean shooed Scott out and then walked over to me. "I'd like to take a sample of your blood first, if you wouldn't mind."

This was the part I dreaded most about coming here. I had heard before, from the phone conversation, I would have to take a few tests.

"That would be fine." I smiled a weak smile.

"It will only be a pinch, shouldn't hurt much." She led me to a seat.

I sat down, and she smiled at me, again. She lifted her hand and an object lifted and floated to her. She grabbed it, while it was floating in mid air. I was amazed, the gift was very cool.

"What's your power?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I have telepathic and telekinetic powers." She fiddled with the needle. "Hold out your arm."

I did as I was told. "So, you can read minds?"

She pushed the needle into my arm, all I felt was a pinch. I tried my best not to look at the blood. And I failed. I took a quick glance at the syringe, wondering what my blood actually looked like. I thought it would look different, since I was a mutant, but I was wrong. It was the same color as anybody else's.

"Yes, and what can you do?" She asked, her face gleaming with curiosity.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. All I know is that I kind of lit a part of my house on fire, with a lightning strike, that I had created. I created that storm and just like that I created lightning. It was a weird sensation, but it felt _good_." I confessed.

She nodded. "Alright, come on, I just want to take a quick X-Ray before Logan arrives."

I got up and she walked me to an X-Ray machine. I laid myself on the metal table and it slid me inside the machine. I had to close my eyes, the lights were bright.

A minute or so passed and it slid me back out.

"Alright, you're done. You'll just have to wait here 'til Logan arrives. I have no idea what is taking him so long." She frowned.

Right when she said that the X doors slid open, and a man walked through them. He was considerably tall, maybe 6'2. He had dark brown hair, and a weird type a beard.

This guy was my mentor?

"Logan," Jean breathed. "This is May."

I smiled at him, trying to be friendly. He looked at me, in a strange way that I couldn't quite recognize. His eyes were a deep brown, and they watched me. I froze, and my breath caught.

"Hello," I said trying to shake the strange feeling.

"Hi," His voice was rough and deep. His hands stayed at his sides. Something told me he wasn't the most friendly man around here.

"Take her to the Professor, while I analyze her blood tests."

Logan nodded. "Let's go." He walked out, and I raced after him.

"Bye." I yelled behind me to Jean, keeping my manners I had been taught when I was younger.

Logan wore a shirt with a leather jacket, jeans and boots. His legs were long and he took advantage of that. My breath raced, and I finally caught up with him.

"Hey!" I half yelled. "Slow it down, will ya?" I seemed to growl.

He eyed me. He did, right when we got to the elevator.

"Sorry, force of habit."

My brow furrowed, almost in anger. Why couldn't he be nice and caring like Scott? I entered the elevator after him. He clicked the main floor, the one I had came from.

The elevator was quick about its travels and it opened. Kids still filled the halls. Logan led me out, and glanced back at me.

Two teenagers stopped Logan while we were walking down the hallway. One was a girl, about eighteen or so, and the boy was about the same. The girl had brown hair with two stripes of white. She wore gloves. The boy had light brown hair.

"Hey Logan." The girl said gleefully.

"Hey kid." Logan almost smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked turning to me.

"My name's May." I supplied for myself.

"I'm Rogue and this is Bobby. Nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand.

I shook it without question. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"What do they call you?" Bobby asked.

Call me? I would guess by my name.

Bobby and Rogue laughed, seeing my obvious confusion.

"I mean, what's your superhero name?" she asked again.

"Umm..." I thought for a second. Well, I could make a storm, but the name Storm seemed too boring for me. "Tempest?" It sounded like a question.

"Very nice to meet you, Tempest." Rogue grinned.

I nodded. "Please call me May."

"No problem. See you later, Logan." With that Rogue and Bobby left.

"Come on." Logan led me forward again. He walked a bit faster then he did just a few seconds ago. People looked at me and then would look away.

Logan stopped me in front of a door. A big door, not the X one that was down stairs, it was like a normal door.

"Ready to meet the Professor?" Logan asked meeting my eyes.

I almost gasped at his eyes. At a quick glance they looked cold and uninviting. But, I looked deeper. They were warm and friendly and misunderstood. And dare I say it, they made me feel safe. He made me feel protected.

"Yeah." I breathed. I have been waiting all day to meet the Professor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Logan opened the door for me, momentarily taking me by surprise. He was being kind, for reasons I did not know. I breathed a quick _thank you_ and continued inside.

The room was fairly large. A desk sat to the side, with a large red rug in the center of the room. Windows laid on the far wall, with pictures and things on the other walls.

The man, I was guessing was the Professor, was bald and sat in a wheel chair. He had brown eyes, and wrinkles that had been set in his face.

He smiled up at me, almost knowingly. "Hello, May."

"Hello," I said, politely.

"Welcome to the school. I am Professor Charles Xavier." He smiled again. "I'm glad you chose to come here."

"I suppose," My voice trailed off into nothingness as I looked around the room once again.

"You'll learn many things here. And you will be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?" I asked, my attention snapping back to him and away from the room.

"Other people that might wish to cause harm on us. Come on, let me show you around." The Professor began to wheel to the door, which I kindly held open for him.

I began behind him. I didn't feel Logan behind me, I turned. I looked at him, and I raised an eyebrow. He smiled before shaking his head.

"Join us, Logan." The Professor said, he was in front of me, just aways.

I smiled before turning and following the Professor. I heard Logan sigh, then jog to catch up to us.

On the tour, the hallways didn't seem to end, and the people inside the school seemed endless. People would every so often say a hello to the Professor and continue on their merry way.

This was a school for mutants. I saw a girl run through a wall, and what I was guessing a teleporter. Other peoples powers weren't as obvious.

After our tour, my feet were sore, and I hardly remembered a thing. I guess having a mentor wasn't that bad after all. Especially because I would need him, for directions and such.

The Professor led us back to his office. He wheeled up behind his desk and I took a seat. Logan continued to stand off to the side.

I crossed my legs, and then switched my legs around, growing uncomfortable.

"May, we brought you here to help you, we are not forcing you to stay here. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. But, I wish for you to stay and learn." The Professors face was serious.

I nodded. "And I do wish to learn. I want to know how the hell I ended up this way."

_How I ended up like a freak of nature._ I added as an after thought in my head.

"You where born like that, nothing to be ashamed of."

I rolled my eyes, not believing him.

"In time you will appreciate what you have. But, for now, I'd like to help you try to control your powers. We don't want any lightning striking at the school."

I chuckled, my mood a bit brighter, seeing he was attempting a joke. "No, I suppose we wouldn't."

Yet, how did he know about that? Did Jean tell him? No, I didn't even see her since I left the room downstairs.

The Professor smiled at me. "I have asked Storm to help you in training tomorrow, along with Scott."

"Training?" My eyes narrowed, confused.

"Yes, I will come along, to try and help you to see what you can do." The Professor chuckled.

"Alright," Scott would be there. That made me feel a bit better.

"Logan show her to her room, and maybe something to eat."

Logan nodded. I got up, walking to him. He led me to the door.

"Thanks, Professor." I said, over my shoulder.

Logan walked to the elevator, and we walked inside. The silence finally began to grow tense, and I decided to say something.

"When did you get here?" I asked, looking up at Logan.

His brown eyes found mine before he answered. "Two years or so."

"Oh, and this training thing, is it hard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on how hard you're willing to work. Storm will take it easy on you for the first few day, then she will be hard." Logan shrugged.

"Interesting."

The elevator doors opened, and Logan led me down the hall. Doors lay on each side of the hallway. We finally stopped at a door, no different from the next. Logan opened it, and walked in. I followed.

The room was a fair size. A bathroom was in the far corner, a bed in the other. A dresser was up against the wall, an end table sat next to the bed with a lamp sitting on top of it.

"Let's go, the food is downstairs."

I nodded, throwing my beanie and jacket onto the bed, figuring I'd deal with my clothes issue later. Although, that didn't really worry me, the only thing that did was _training_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I woke up that morning, and Jean had let me borrow some clothes until I got my own. I took a shower and put on a pale blue baggy shirt, some yoga pants and sneakers, since I was training today. I looked at my reflection, steam was surrounding me. I sighed, and I walked out into my room.

I began to examine the room further when a knock at my door startled me.

"It's Logan." I heard from the other side.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened slowly, and Logan entered. He smiled at me, a smile that made me curious. But, I smiled at him anyway, ignoring the curiosity.

He wore a leather jacket, a wife beater, jeans and his usual boots. I had a feeling that was his norm.

I picked up _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and put it on the end table. I loved to read, and I was able to borrow it from the library. Plus the book I brought from home I had read too many times and I was growing bored of the same thing over and over again.

"Reading?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Mm." I hummed.

He shifted feet, and I put the book away. I'd read it later. I had read _To Kill A Mockingbird_ a couple of times before, and I liked it enough to go back for more (unlike my other one).

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yup." My lips popped on the _p_.

Logan led me to the elevator. Kids were in the hallway, probably preparing for school. I was glad Professor didn't require me to attend classes. I had finished high school, but he promised to help me at college if I wanted to go to it.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, breaking the silence that was surrounding us.

"Just fine, thank you, yourself?"

"Not bad." I shrugged. "Are you coming to my training session?"

"Yeah, I'll be honest when I say that I'm curious." Logan chuckled. "Not everybody gets a mentor as awesome as me, well, not everybody gets a mentor."

I laughed. I felt the cold barrier between us melted away. I began to feel comfortable. I jabbed him in the ribs, jokingly.

"Ha ha." I laughed, jokingly.

He gave me a very warm smile before laughing with me.

"I guess that means I'm awesome too." I shrugged.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out with other people walked in.

"Maybe,"

We met Rouge and Bobby at the kitchen. Well, not really met, they were already there. Another guy was there too.

"Hi, Logan. Hi, May." Rouge smiled, looking up from her cereal. Bobby was eating toast.

"Hello." We greeted together.

"Do you want anything?" Logan asked me walking to the cabinet.

"Um. . .cereal?"

"Alright," Logan grabbed the box of _Honey Nut Cheerios_, two bowls, two spoons, and the milk.

He poured us some cereal, and let me do the rest. I began to eat, chewing slowly.

"Oh, May, this is John." Rouge said motioning to the kid that sat next to Bobby.

He had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

I took another bite, chewing as softly as I could. The food was very crunchy.

"Parents hate you too?" John asked, completely out of the blue.

Everyone's heads snapped in his direction. I glared at him for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" My voice was low, edging on dangerous.

"I mean, either they threw you out onto the streets, or you ran away because they hated you. Either way, they hated you." John shrugged, seeming comfortable with the idea.

I knew my parents hated me, but the subject never really come up and I did my best to ignore it.

My heart leaped forward into a pace that seemed impossible; heat began to radiate though out my body. My hands grew hot and the heat began to spin out of control. It didn't hurt, but didn't feel entirely good either.

My mind was focused on what the hell was going on, because I had no clue.

"Did you hear me?" John waited for an answer that did not come. "I said, you're parents probably hate you—"

"Shut up!" I shouted, jumping up.

John sat up and stepped back, as if I looked scary or something. John grabbed his lighter and flipped it open. A fire ball was instantly created, sitting just above his palm.

I blinked, rage shooting through me. It was _his_ fault, he said it. I felt like screaming out my anger, but I bit my tongue. My breathing increased in speed; my hands grew hotter.

I noticed Bobby, Rouge, and Logan had stood up. Fear in Bobby and Rogue's eyes, Logan looked taken aback.

I focused in on the fire ball. It shot up and spun out of control before extinguishing. John looked at it, shocked. He didn't seem to have done it.

That's when I ran. I ran to the front door.

I was a freak among freaks. If only I hadn't let my temper get the best of me. Tears rolled down my face as I sobbed silently.

When I was outside the wind began to pick up. I felt out of _control_ and it was such a weird and terrifying feeling. The wind brought on clouds that came from the east. That, I bet, wasn't in the forecast this morning. Trees shook as the wind smacked them around. Lightning and thunder galloped throughout the sky. Lighting up the dark sky and _booming_ that shook throughout the sky.

"May!" Came a voice from behind me.

I kept running. My hands slowly beginning to cool down, but I kept going. I ran across the courtyard. I, oddly, felt subdued. Like I was being held back, like there was more them just lightning, wind, and hot hands.

I felt a hand grab my wrist. I whipped around to find it was Logan who had grabbed me. His eyes were soft, and forgiving.

"Let me go!" I hissed. The wind threw my hair around, wickedly. And the sky only continued to darken.

The wind rushed past us with brute force; it stung at my skin, only a little. The lightning shot throughout the sky again, and the thunder seemed to make the ground shake.

"No!" Logan yelled back at me.

"Please!" I pleaded. "I don't want to be a freak, especially _here_."

"How are you a freak?"

"You saw what I did!" I screamed. "I can't control it! Look around! I'm not in control."

Logan looked around, quickly. "That's why you're here. Your training begins today. I promise you that I will help you."

I sucked in a breath, calming myself. Logan held my shoulders, looking into my eyes. He searched them, as I bit my lip. I focused in on his eyes and my body relaxed. The wind began to die down, and the skies began to clear.

"See, just give it time." Logan voice was soft and gentle.

"Only if you help me." The words slipped from my lips as I was unable to hold my tongue.

He smiled. "Of course, but only as your friend, not your mentor."

"Agreed." I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Logan led me into the basement, where he said the training room was. The basement also seemed to have endless corridors.<p>

"It's this room over here." Logan's hand brushed against mine, and he seemed to want to grab it.

My face blushed a heavy pink.

"Let's just wait 'til the Professor gets here, to get started."

I nodded. The door was silver and was in the shape of an _X_. I wondered how this whole thing was going to work. I mean, I still had no clue of what I was capable of.

The Professor, Scott, and a woman with white hair walked down the hall, towards us. The Professor was unreadable, Scott was frowning, and the woman looked curious.

"May, this is Storm." The Professor looked up at me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

She nodded. "Was that you, outside?"

Embarrassment flushed through me. "Yeah. . .sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be. I'll help you work on it."

Storm, huh? Maybe she controlled weather or something. It was a logical assumption.

The Professor led us into the room, which was silver and small. But, the Professor instructed for the room to take the shape of a meadow. And the room _listened_. The room instantly changed into a meadow with trees on the outer edge.

"We call this the Danger Room, but it helps us train." Logan whispered in my ear. His hot breath raced across my face. It smelled of cigar smoke, beer, and the smell of the woods.

I nodded.

"Scott and Storm will be teaching you." The Professor looked at Logan. "And if Logan wants to help too, that'd be fine."

Scott looked at Logan in surprise.

"What, _Cyclops_?" Logan spoke roughly.

"Nothing, just never thought you would help anyone."

Logan shrugged, turning his attention back to the Professor, who seemed to be waiting.

"Now, May, do what you can. Then, we'll work from there." The Professor was rolled over to the side by Scott, and Logan walked behind him.

Storm stood in front of them. Her eyes grew white. It was kind of creepy. Her whole eye was _white_, a cloudy type of white.

"Try and deflect this fog." Her face was completely focused.

Logan was right, she'd take it easy on me, at first.

The fog was heavy and came from behind her. It was high and dense, clouding my vision. I sucked in a breath and focused all my attention on the fog. I wanted it to disappear, to fade away.

Nothing happened.

I focused harder. The tips of my fingers began to chill. I _needed_ it to go away, to evaporate. My brows furrowed, as a force rocked through me. Something just _clicked_.

The fog faded upwards and outwards. Within a few seconds it was gone.

_I did it!_

Storm smiled at me, her white eyes fading just as the fog did. I grinned back at her. Yet, I couldn't help but to look at Logan and see what his reaction was.

His face was gentle, and he had on a smile warm. His hands were folded across his chest. The Professor and Scott seemed happy too.

Finally, I had done something _right_.

"Very good, lets try something harder. How about some lightning, you like lightning, right?" Storm's face serious, hiding a small smile and a chuckle.

"Very much so."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, before she began to focus again.

I turned to face Logan, it was only for a brief second. When I turned back, Storm's eyes were already white. There was a crackle above me. I looked up. Before I knew it, the clouds had created lightning and it flashed to the ground, straight at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way.

_I'm so stupid!_

I was laying on the ground, and Storm's white eyes disappeared.

"What the _hell_, Storm?!" Logan yelled.

I got up, slowly. I examined a small black dent in the ground, glad I jumped or I would of been toast. Literally.

"I'm sorry! I thought she was ready!" Storm yelled back.

"Calm it down, will you?" Scott said, his voice a bit lower then Logan's. "She's fine."

"Yeah, if she didn't jump out of the way, she wouldn't be _fine_." Logan growled.

"That is all for today, then." The Professor spoke smoothly.

"No!" I rushed the words out. "Let me try again!" I begged.

Storm sighed, she seemed to want to say _no_.

"Please, Storm." I pleaded.

"Once more. Stay focused this time."

The Professor and Scott returned back to their position, while Logan stayed ridged. His face wary, eyes unsure.

Storm's eyes went to the white, and the clouds crackled above.

I took a deep breath, power pushing behind my eyes. A jolt burst through me. The power was rattling my bones. It was very exciting. My mind and body was focused on what was about to come.

I could almost imagine the lightning in the sky, I felt it exit the cloud and come at me. The tips of my fingers froze, and I pushed the power outward. There was a series of crackling, booming, and sparking. I had stopped the lightning dead in its tracks and turned it on Storm.

She seemed surprised on what I did, but easily moved away from the strike. But, she was too slow. The lightning had hit the ground in front of her, sending her backward.

A powerful feeling of achievement rushed through me. Thunder rattled the sky, as if applauding me. A huge grin spread across my face.

But as easily as I had pushed the lightning to Storm, I had pushed it back into the clouds. I made it disappear, along with the clouds.

"Very good!" Storm said, dusting herself off as she got up.

"Thanks!"

"That _will_ be all for today. Come back here at nine tomorrow, Storm and Scott will be waiting here for you." The Professor smiled.

"Thanks, Professor."

Logan walked me out. "That went well. Now, lets grab some grub."

"Sounds good!" I admit, I was starving.

As we exited the doors I heard Scott behind us. His voice weaving throughout the room. It was quiet, and he seemed to be speaking to the Professor.

"I see what you meant when you said she was powerful." Scott's voice was low.

"I'm not even sure that's how powerful she can get. Maybe in a few more training sessions we'll know."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Professor allowed us to order take-out, which I hadn't had in forever, so I figured it'd be fine. Plus, I knew it was a once a month type thing, so I would enjoy it.

Logan and I decided with pizza, just normal plain pizza. We made sure that none of the other kids knew because I knew that they would be clawing at us for a slice.

We took it into Logan's room, because he had a television and my room didn't. Maybe you had to be a teacher, but as far as I knew, Logan wasn't a teacher.

Logan's room was cleaner then I had expected. Sure, there were cigars and a few empty beer cans, but nothing too major. Other than the T.V., Logan's room was just like mine. Queen sized bed, end tables, bathroom, closet, dresser, etc.

I picked up a slice of pizza from the box and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do you want to watch anything?" Logan asked me, sitting down, grabbing the remote.

"Oh, no, I just want to sit here and stare at the blank screen."

Logan chuckled slightly before shrugging. "Alright, that sounds good."

I smiled before punching his shoulder, playfully. A huge grin spread across Logan's face as I did so.

"I don't care, whatever's on." I took a bite, and it was hot.

We ended up sitting and watching the news, nothing was on. Well, not until eight, that's when _BBC Sherlock_ would be having a marathon on _BBC America_. I loved that show, but I had to wait for season three until it came out on DVD because in America it didn't show the new episodes. But I felt lucky with being able to see Season one and two again.

The reporter was talking about the _mutant problem_, which annoyed Logan and I.

_"And the mutant problem seems to—" _The curly red head began.

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked her, rhetorically.

His eyes were fierce. That's when I figured out that this had been going on more thann I realized.

"There is no problem, but the news just has to talk about something." I shrugged.

"That's true." Logan nodded. "So tell me about yourself?"

At this point Logan and I were good friends, so I figured I could open up to him. I glanced at the clock, checking and making sure we still had enough time until _Sherlock_ would be on.

_7:30_

I had time.

"Well, I was born in Millbrooke, I grew up nicely, didn't show any problems. My parents loved me, or at least they said they did. But their words meant nothing, just like now." I shrugged. "I went to school and did my best, got into college, and along the way I had made some decent friends. Then," My eyebrows rose. "I got a little pissed off, and a strike of lightning hit my house and my parents _saw_. They threw me out after that."

"I'm sorry," Logan began.

"Don't be, I like it here. I have _awesome_ friends and people that really understand me." I smiled.

He smiled in return.

We watched the rest of the news until eight. Logan flipped on _BBC America_ and we began to watch _Sherlock_. I loved this show, it was one of my favorites. Logan seemed semi-interested in it. He looked like he enjoyed the mystery that the episodes also seemed amused by Sherlock's wit, sarcasm and all around attitude. That's what I loved about Sherlock, you want to hate him, but it's too hard to hate someone like him.

We reached the end of the second episode when I yawned, then noticed it was well passed midnight.

Wow. It was late. Then again, _Sherlock _episodes were pretty long. Like an hour and a half, without commercials.

I yawned again. "I'm going to hit the hay, goodnight, Logan." I got up and stretched.

"Wait," He jumped up, catching me off guard.

I was already at the door when I turned. He looked as tired as I was. Like we would both pass out onto the floor and sleep for the next twenty five years.

"Would you," He cleared his throat, and he looked nervous. Something I never expected to see on his face. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I was taken aback. Did he just say that? Was I imagining this?

"Yes," I smiled.

"Great, tomorrow sometime?" He asked, walking closer to me.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Wait, Aren't you coming to training with me?"

"Yeah, as long as you want me to."

"Yes, goodnight!"

I yawned as I approached my door, which was right next to Logan's. I walked over to my bed and immediately feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

***Pitch's POV***

I splashed the water on my face once more. It was drawing the heat that laid under my skin. I wasn't usually warm, my soul was dark and frozen, and therefore, my body was always cold.

It was such a weird feeling, the heat. A feeling I wasn't used to. And I never knew if I'd get used to it.

I ran my fingers through my thick, black hair, looking into the mirror. My skin was pale, a deathly pale. I was a mutant, that much I knew. But, I wasn't the most civilized one. I craved fear and death. It was a hunger.

Now you may think that this hunger made me love my _girfts_, but one does not love breathing.

I lived in the woods, traveling from place to place. The shadows of the woods protected me. In the darkness I grew stronger. I barely came to walk among the humans, only to eat and clean myself.

I attended Charles Xavier's school once, a long while ago. I left after a while, only because he wished to _control_ me and my gifts. He didn't know I was a God among peasants.

I took a long breath through my nose, walking out of the bathroom that the bar held. Few people were here, but it was enough to keep the business going. The humans had no clue about me.

The bartender asked me what I wanted to drink, since to use the bathroom you had to buy something.

"The strongest one you've got." I said, coolly.

Not that it would effect me.

He nodded, got me my drink and continued with his rounds. He was a built fellow, nothing I couldn't handle. I was built, I guess.

I pulled my trench coat closer to my body.

The day was cold and ending. When I was done, I got up and began to leave the bar.

"Hey! You need to pay for that!" The bartender yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and continued outside.

Once outside, the cold air hit me, but barely effected me. I was used to it.

"Get over here!" I felt someone grab my shoulder. The bartender.

I growled, turning on my heel to face the man. "What?" I hissed violently.

"You need to pay me."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine have it your way." He grabbed my collar and pulled me forward.

I grabbed his wrist, and pushed him into the brick wall. "You _don't_ touch me."

I felt my eyes go black, and the darkness boiled inside. I could feel the shadow grow.

"Freak!" The man tried to seem brave, but there was fear in his eyes.

I sighed, he shouldn't of said that. I was going to let him off easy, a few nightmares and bruises. But, that word set me off, and so, he needed to die.

_~Flashback~_

_"You're such a freak! I hope the government kidnaps you and tortures you!" She yelled at me. Her childish face was angry and serious._

_Her friends began to chant 'little freak' at me. It made me angry, and scared. What if the government did capture me? And preform tests and experiments on me?_

_Something inside me snapped, I could hear it. That's when everyone stopped and went dead silent. The crowd that once surrounded me had taken five steps back._

_The shadow came from inside me and flowed over with such power it created a wave. The girl screamed as it over took her. Her screams were silenced, but the other kids screams echoed in my head._

_That would be the last time anyone would call me a freak._

_~End of flashback~_

I smirked. I pulled a black cloud from the ground and up into the air. As I had instructed it, it surrounded him, engulfing his body in darkness. I heard him scream before I felt the light leave his eyes. Darkness was enough to _kill_.

The shadow evaporated and I continued my way to the woods. I saw someone glaring at me. I turned.

The man had dark hair, and dark eyes. I even noticed his claws. He was a mutant, no doubt. Most likely hunting me. I turned back into the shadows that loomed in the streets and disappeared into the night, unseen and unheard.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, but I could see. An advantage to being able to control shadow and darkness. Another advantage was I could make things from shadow and darkness. I could make objects thats mass was shadow. So basically I could do anything and the thing, whatever it was, would look like it would, only black.<p>

I made these wolves that protected me while I slept and were my companions on my travels. I could make anything, my options were limitless.

One of my _pets_ sored through the air, approaching me. I smiled at it. It wrapped itself around me, like a scarf. It was saying _hello_.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

It nodded before flying forward, leading me in the direction of what I wanted.

My feet grew tired, but we had made it. I wondered why I didn't just use my shadow teleportation. Enter through one shadow and exit out another. Quite a unique tool on my journeys.

The School For Gifted Youngsters filled my view. She was here and she was the one creating the slight warmth in my heart.

Together we were _limitless_. That much I knew.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

***May's POV***

I had woken up at early, the sun low in the sky. But, I got up anyway. My eyes were tired, and my body was aching. I needed more sleep.

I got into the shower, letting the water go as cold as my body would allow. It woke me up, very quickly.

Jean had allowed me to borrow her clothes until she took me shopping tomorrow. She was growing on me. She was a good friend, slowly becoming like an older sister.

I changed into a baggy grey t-shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers. I was glad they fit, Jean and I were close to the same size, thankfully.

I laid on my bed and continued to read _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I was on Chapter Ten when Logan knocked on my door. I glanced at the clock, seeing that he was right on time.

Talk about good timing. I put the book down, marking my page, and walking to the door. I opened the door and smiled up at Logan.

"Good morning," I greeted pleasantly.

"Morning, ready for training?"

"I hope so, I am mad tired." I told him.

He chuckled. "Storm will be harder on you today."

"I know, no need to rub it in." I pouted.

He shook his head, while smiling. He led me down to the elevator.

"How's seven sound?" He asked, while we were in the elevator.

"Seven sounds good." I nodded, crossing my arms.

This elevator was slow. I was growing impatient. I was excited for training today. After what I did to Storm yesterday, I wondered what today would bring. Maybe fight off Scott for a round or two.

The options seemed limitless.

Logan and I walked down the white halls, towards the Danger Room. We talked about little things, quietly, even though no one else was down here.

In the Danger Room, I felt my heart begin to rush. Beat rapidly. My powers were making me pumped. I hadn't used them much.

"Calm down, your heart is beating really fast." Logan whispered in my ear.

Was it really that noticeable? Then again, I didn't know his powers, so maybe they had something to do with instincts.

I nodded quickly, walking to the center of the room. Storm requested for the room to be what we had yesterday. The sight was memorable, hard to forget. But, the black dent was gone.

"What do you want to start with?" Storm asked me.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

I eyed Logan and Scott who were standing off to the side. Both of them had their arms crossed. Scott's lips were in a hard line, while Logan looked excited. Or at least, semi-excited. I couldn't tell.

"Something easy, a quick warm up. Create some kind of storm."

I nodded. This was my time to see what kind of power I really possessed.

I moved my hands out to the sides, still thinking of what to do. Maybe I'd give them a combo pack. A little of everything. It seemed reasonable, I wanted to push boundaries.

I sucked in a breath before the air began to grow cold. The wind picked up, and I floated into the sky. I tried not to panic, this had to be part of it. Right?

Clouds formed above me, they were thick and dark. I floated a little higher, way above Storm's head. I tried not to look down.

I tucked my hands to my chest and began to spin. The action came naturally. I formed a quick tornado without getting dizzy. The thunder crackled around me, and the lightning struck the ground. More tornadoes formed quickly, I was in the center of it all. It was such an amazing sight, being in the heart of a storm.

The next part was my favorite. Snow. At first it was light, then it came down heavily.

I brought my hands up higher and the wind sped up, accepting my command. The thunder rattled again, and more lightning poured down to the Earth below me. I felt that was enough. I barely kept control of doing this.

I floated back down, and as I did, the wind slowed, the tornadoes disappeared, and the clouds faded. One hell of a warm up.

Logan had pulled his leather jacket closer to his body. I never thought it would effect them, I was too busy having fun. I even made Storm shiver.

I looked up into the sky of the Danger Room and brought the sun's heat up. It warmed the room right up, and once it did, I released it from my control.

Logan smiled a _thank you_ and I nodded at him.

"That was great! Now, onto the more difficult stuff. You need to learn to fight me first, and then you can battle Scott." She smiled.

I sighed. "But I fought you yesterday."

Her smile faded. "We have all day, I'm sure Scott can wait for a few minutes."

"Fine." My brow furrowed.

"Block or avoid my attacks."

I nodded. Storm's eyes went white and she floated into the sky, just as I had. Lightning surrounded her.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. The attacks were simple. Lightning. An easy thing to push back at her. But, I soon turned the tables.

I was _fighting_ her, right?

The lightning took my command and struck around Storm. Thunder rattled, egging me on further. I wouldn't hurt her, just prove that I could battle Scott. The white and yellow streaks of lightning echoed around her.

She, soon, floated back to the ground. Her body tired. "Scott, your turn."

I smiled in victory, but Scott also smiled. It scared me a little. I had no clue what he was capable of.

"What does Cyclopes mean?" I asked, worried a little.

"I guess you'll have to find out."

I sighed, looking over at Storm and Logan. Logan looked tense. My body stiffened.

Scott's hand went up to his temple, to his glasses. That's when it hit me. Lasers.

I had no idea how to handle this. Absolutely no clue.

A red beam of light came from his glasses. I dodged the first one, but I had to face them sometime. I made the wind pick up, just a little, for a distraction. Try and make him wonder what I was going to do, instead of focusing on what he was doing.

My hands grew hot, not in anger, but at a request. I didn't know what it meant, I just hoped for the best.

Fire filled my hand, and I held a fire ball. I threw it at Scott, unsure of what else to do. He dodged it, like I had. I threw another, and another. I hit his feet, and he lost balance. He tumbled to the ground. I used this to my advantage. I created a tornado and engulfed him in it. I walked inside of it, feeling no effect. I stood in front of him.

"Alright, I give." He threw his hands up in surrender.

I smiled, and pushed the tornado away. This power I held was amazing. It brought such a feeling to my body.

Scott stood up, dusting himself off. "Logan's turn."

What? No. Absolutely not. _No_.

Logan stepped forward. I admit, I was curious to what he could do, but I wasn't go to hurt him. I didn't want to.

He was hesitant too. But, after Scott had told him to attack me, and that it would help me with learning with my powers, he sighed. He took off his leather jacket, revealing his white wife beater and muscles.

Three claws came from his knuckles. They were some sort of metal. They looked silver.

"This will help you physically fight." Scott said.

Logan rushed at me. I still didn't want to fight him. I floated up into the air, clouds forming. They were ready to feed me thunder, lightning, and anything else I requested. But, I wasn't going to use them.

Once I had reached a safe distance away from Logan, I crossed my arms and pulled my legs into an Indian style sitting position. I sat on a cloud.

"Oh, come on, May." Logan whined jokingly.

"Nope, not going to do it." I shook my head.

Scott looked between us and something clicked. He knew. Or at least had an idea that we liked each other.

"May, stop being childish." Storm warned.

I shot her a deadly glance, thunder rattling, loudly. I mean, it was _loud_. I threw a few lightning strikes to her, threateningly. "No." I said again.

Storm sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, that's all for today, be back to tomorrow. Same time." Scott growled, angry.

I floated down, and by that time Logan's claws were gone. He smiled at me, grabbing his jacket from the floor.

"Not going to fight me?"

I shook me head. "You're the only one I will continue to refuse fighting."

He nodded. "Very well."

My stomach growled. I put my hand over my stomach. It was a kind of painful hungry. On that made my whole body beg for food.

Logan chuckled. "Maybe make it six."

I looked at him, as we continued down the hall. I smiled. "Thanks, what time is it, anyway?"

"Five, I think."

"_Five_?!" I half shouted.

Where had time gone? Was I really in there practicing for eight hours? Jeez, time flies.

"Yeah, imagine how Scott and I felt, standing there, waiting for Storm finish up." He shook his head.

"I think I had it worse. I _was_ the one being trained, in very difficult situations, I might add." We entered the elevator.

"Okay, so maybe you did, but I didn't get _any_ training done." His tone was sarcastic.

I looked up at him, fake shock on my face. I pushed him, a little. "Well, I'm sorry, should of told you I wouldn't fight you _before_ we began training."

"Maybe,"

The elevator doors opened and we walked out, still in conversation.

I pushed him a little harder this time. "Jerk."

He laughed. "I probably would of came anyway."

"Why?" I asked, tone a bit more serious.

His eyes met mine, and they held me there. His eyes were mesmerizing. Beautiful. They highlighted his face. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Because, after what happened yesterday, I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt today."

Did he just say that? Did he really care?

Whether the answer was yes or no, it still made my insides all warm and fuzzy. I smiled at myself.

I've always felt cold, and with Logan I could be warm again.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, as we approached my door. "I will see you at six."

I opened my door, and turned to say a quick goodbye. Logan hadn't moved.

"That you will." With that he walked to his room.

I closed my door and leaned up against it.

This was really happening.

* * *

><p>I was ready. I had showered and brushed my hair, and teeth. I tried to read, just to keep my nerves at bay.<p>

I wore a light blue thin sweater with a black jaket overtop, skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I was on the fence of wearing my beanie, but decided against it. That beanie was from my old life, and this was the start of my new.

Logan knocked on my door, and I rushed to get it. He was wearing a different white wife beater under a maroon button up shirt, his leather jacket, that had two yellow stripes on the sleeves, jeans and his boots. He didn't look like he changed, because he was wearing the same thing. But, he had showered, I could tell, his hair was still damp.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I stepped out of my room, closing the door.

"I don't care, some place with food."

He let a quick chuckle. "Alright, I'll make sure they serve food."

I gave him a smile, allowing my teeth to show. "Great,"

He nodded, and we went to the elevator, in a reasonably comfortable silence.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"I have a motorcycle." He shrugged.

I gulped. Motorcycle.

The only reason I hated them was because my best friend and her boyfriend were coming to my house on a motorcycle. Her boyfriend was going a little too fast and he lost control. They died on impact.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, just not a fan of motorcycles.' My eyes were filled with worry.

"No, there's more then just _your not a fan_." His eyes concerned.

"My friend and her boyfriend died on one." My body grew tense.

"Oh," His breath caught. "Well, I will keep you safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I nodded. "Good,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. His promise kind of made me feel safe. I knew they were only words, but the words were true and honest.

When we got outside I looked at Logan's motorcycle and realized it was really Scott's. But I had caught the gist that Logan and Scott weren't best of friends.

Logan got on, and I sat behind him. My grip was tight around Logan's waist. I didn't feel like letting go, and he hadn't even started the engine.

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere specific?" He asked.

"Nope, don't know where anything is. I lived in Millbrooke, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I could feel a smile stretch on his face.

Logan started the engine and kicked up the kick stand. He drove slowly, at first, then sped up. I closed my eyes, just as tight as my grip was.

When we slowed, almost to a stop, I opened my eyes. What stood in front of me was a bar. I kind of figured Logan would be a bar man. And I had to be honest, I didn't mind a bar, I was never one for expensive, fancy things.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The bar was also a steakhouse inside. It was nice, I mean the smell was very enjoyable. Musty, rustic, smoky.

I crinkled my nose, slightly as we walked further into the bar. The people, well, mostly men, drank, smoked and ate. They were stuffing their faces, it wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever seen. Then again I was studying to be a doctor, so I've seen some gruesome things. But, that was in the past, I was going to do something I actually enjoyed now.

I didn't care, though. The people who were in here were themselves. They weren't fooling themselves by acting all high and mighty. Like the people at higher establishments.

They were liars, fake people who fooled themselves and those around them.

I liked this place, no one seemed to be fake in here. And that's what I liked.

Logan looked like he fit in pretty well here. I, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb. My bright and non-leather clothing was different. Not what this place usually saw.

But, few people looked over at us, which I was thankful for. People who didn't really care about me, was good. I didn't need anymore _normal_ people to find out, my parents were enough.

I continued to study the place. Outside it was a brick building, but inside was half wooden, half brick. A good mix, personally.

"Is this place okay?" Logan asked, his voice warm and soft.

"It's perfect." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Good, I didn't know anywhere else to bring you."

"So, I take it you come here often?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "Yes, they don't have beer at the school."

I laughed. "It's a school, why would they?"

Logan led me to a booth in the back, and I sat down. The seats were stiff, but tolerable. Logan sat across from shrugged. With that,a silence fell over us, until Logan cleared his throat to speak again.

"Sorry, not that good with people."

"Honestly, it's fine. We can be socially awkward together." I smiled, tapping the table with my knuckles.

He chuckled, slightly. "Good,"

The waitress came over to us, an unnecessary warm smile on her face. When she got to us, she looked directly at Logan. "Is there anything I get you?"

Logan's eyes never left my gaze. "Beer."

"Water," I smiled up at her, almost mockingly.

She nodded, seeming to be effected that Logan hadn't even looked at her. I smiled to myself in victory. Logan only seemed to care for me, and that's what mattered.

The waitress had dark auburn hair, and hazel eyes. Obviously had some work done, and flirted with everything that moved. I watched her as she flirted with the next table, and the next.

_That's not what gets you good tips, good service does._

The waitress, _Cammy_, walked back over to us, ready to take our order, and try to make small talk. Which, she honestly wasn't good at.

The television was on at the bar, and it was visible. It was the new, and what does the news talk about, _the mutant problem._

"Did you guys hear about the mutant problem?" Cammy asked, her approach bubbly, and happy.

"What mutant problem?" Logan spat. His eyebrow was furrowed, and he looked intimidating.

"Well..." She began, taken a bit off guard. "The mutants, you know..?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Please_, tell me, what do _I_ know?"

Her eyes were scared, as if she knew what we were. But, at this point, I didn't care, she had pissed me off.

She gulped. "What can I get for you?"

I sighed. Logan ordered a burger, and I ordered a steak. I figured I'd try it, it was a steakhouse after all.

We continued to talk over dinner, until we had finished. Logan paid, and we left.

I was still uncomfortable with the fact that we had to travel by motorcycle. Never liked them, but with Logan, I felt safe. A real kind of safe, not that fake crap that you pretend to have to get through the day.

Logan led me to my room, and we stopped in front of my door.

"Well, I had a great time." I smiled.

"I did too, we should do it again." He rubbed his neck with his hand, looking to be deliberating something.

I cocked my head, trying to decipher what he was doing. "Yeah, we do."

He didn't say anything more, so I decided to say something, because he was too lost in thought.

"Goodnight," I began, my head tilted down, suddenly very shy. I glanced up to look at him, transfixed on the man in front of me.

His eyes seemed to made up their mind, and he leaned down. It only took me a second to what was going on. It made my mind race.

He kissed me. His lips were warm and soft, but the kiss was rough and gentle. I put my hands on his chest, holding on, loosely to his shirt. My heart was racing, and it was pumping such a warm feeling throughout my body. It was so wonderful.

He pulled away, about thirty seconds later. His eyes were bright with happiness that I had accepted his kiss. And a smile lit up both of our faces.

"Goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Logan." My smiled widened.

I opened my door, and looked at Logan, and then closed my door. I leaned up against it, wondering if this was all just a wonderful dream, or a beautiful reality.

I know it was cheesy, but I pinched myself, just to make sure. And I felt the slight pain, and almost jumped, it was real.

My eyes were tired, but my body was full of adrenaline. I needed sleep, I had training tomorrow.

I walked over to my bed, changing into a black tank top, and some comfy pants. I laid down, and such a weird dream overcame me. If it was just a dream.

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the woods, the darkness of it all was overwhelming. The trees were huge, and the air was cool. Snow was falling, but I couldn't see it as white, but grey.<em>

_I heard almost silent footsteps, and they were coming closer, and closer._

_It was such a scary atmosphere, I was shaking. I felt hunted, preyed on._

_"Logan!" I called out. He could help me, I felt safe around him._

_"Logan isn't here." The wind whistled._

_I wrapped my arms around my chest. My heart was beating frantically._

_"Do not fear." Someone said._

_"Show yourself then."_

_I blinked through the darkness, trying to make out shapes and colors. I squinted, but nothing was visible, besides the trees and the bushes._

_A slight light overcame the woods, just enough for me to see. A black cloud came from the opposite side of which I was standing. It was floating, right to me._

_I took a step back, as it swirled like a tornado, to the ground. A dark figured appeared from it. I squinted, again, making out his face._

_He had black hair, and dark eyes. Chiseled and pale features. He looked handsome and scary, all at once. His lips were full and pink. He was tall and very muscular._

_He wore a black leather jacket, and a black button up shirt, and dark jeans. His boots were leather, and worn. He looked quite deadly._

_"Hello, May." He smiled._

_"How do you know my name?" I was well in control over what I could say or do, but I couldn't change anything else._

_He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"I'd like some answers, please."_

_He blinked, but nodded. "I hope you don't fear me, I only wish to be your friend."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"Yes," He nodded._

_"What do I call you?" I sat down in the dirt. This was just a dream, and you never got hurt in dreams._

_"Call me Pitch." He smiled, sowing off his amazingly white teeth._

_Pitch? It sounded like a mutant name._

_"Pitch, are you a mutant?" I asked, my voice low, afraid someone else would hear._

_"Yes, yes I am." He nodded, walking closer to me, before sitting down._

_"What are you here for?" My suspicion raised._

_His face was unreadable, hard to figure out was exactly he was thinking. I wonder what his power was. if he was even real._

_Shadows seemed to circle around him, and around the woods. The place was very dark, very hard to see him. I could see his face, because it was very pale, and I could still see his outline, but not much else._

_He stood up, smiling a bit. "You, my dear, will find that out in time."_

_The shadows surrounded him, engulfing him in darkness. Then he was gone, just like that._

_"Pitch!" I called out._

_Then darkness clouded my vision, I screamed, for I was afraid of what was happening to me._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. A weird coolness remained on my skin.<p>

I blinked to clear the black dots from my vision. My room was dark, and I reached for my lamp. The light echoed throughout the room.

My eyes searched high and low, for anything. Any sign of life. Any sign of Pitch, the man that was in my dreams.

He felt so real.

I rubbed my neck with my cold hands, my breathing beginning to settle. I got up and got a drink of water from my bathroom. I let it soothe me. I sat on the toilet, and leaned my head on the wall.

There was a mumbling from the room next door.

Logan's room.

He was having a bad dream.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Logan was mumbling things loudly in his sleep. He was have a nightmare.

I knew the feeling.

I gulped down the remaining water and began to the door. I would just wake him up. I wouldn't be doing any harm, would I?

No, of course not.

I would want someone to wake me up, too.

I opened my door, slowly, trying to keep quiet. I tip toed down the hall towards Logan's room. The hall lights weren't on, but the hall was lighter then I expected. No one else seemed to be awake. At least, not now.

I reached Logan's door, and put my hand on the knob. I was scared to open it, well, nervous. Was I allowed to do this?

I opened the door, just as slowly as I had opened mine.

A light smell hit me, the smell of cigar smoke. It was just like what Logan smelt like. All his clothes must smell like this. A light aroma of smoke. It wasn't heavy or gross, but light and nice.

I walked over to Logan's bed, and he was stirring in his sleep. He was on top of the blankets, and he was shirtless. He was beautiful. Inside and out.

His face had almost no emotion. But, even in his mumbling, and stirring, he looked peaceful.

I touched his hot skin, he was sweating. He thrashed again. I decided that I had to wake him, right now.

He was still mumbling, and I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I grabbed his shoulder, and shook. I shook him harder, after receiving no response the first time.

"Logan,"

I sat down on the bed, and shook him, again.

"Logan," I said, a little louder, giving him one last good shake.

His eyes flew open, and he flew forward, screaming. I flinched at the loud noise. I heard his claws come out, and they came right at me.

And he stabbed me, right through the shoulder blades.


	12. Chapter 11

_**I take no credit for the lyrics in this chapter. They rightfully belong to Owl City, from the songs Plant Life and Rainbow Veins.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

The pain was unimaginable. The equivalent to being stabbed several times. And I was, six times total.

Maybe I shouldn't of come.

Logan's face was scared and pained. He looked like he was shouting something, at me or someone else, but I couldn't hear. The pain was too real, so agonizing.

My eyes were straining to become green. Earth held the balance of life, and if I could only reach the core of my power, I could heal myself.

I was an Elemental. At least, that's wheat Professor had once told me. But, he said I was different. I had access to all the elements. Fire, wind, Earth, and water.

Another shock of pain rippled through me. I clenched my teeth, holding in a scream.

I wanted to hug Logan, and have him tell me I would be okay, but I knew better.

If I could only find the strength. My body was pushing the Earth out, out to the surface, where it would heal me. My body was reacting on instinct and impulse. And for that, I was glad.

I lost focus on Logan's agonize face, and began to focus on healing myself.

My power ran through my very core. To my beating heart and living soul. I felt my eyes edge their way to green. I could feel it take me. It almost had a smell against the blood. And my power was working overtime, just to keep me breathing, to keep my alive.

The feeling was _so_ real. I knew Logan didn't mean to do it, it was my fault. But, the feeling of safety and protection still remained.

My eyes re-focused on Logan's eyes. The deep brown provided me warmth.

"Please," He begged me.

I chocked in another sob. It was hard not to scream. My body hurt, like someone injected me with the death of children's dreams. It was such a nightmare.

My body was trying to heal, which was painful, and to add on the pain of the injury.

"Somebody please help me!" Logan screamed at the door.

I couldn't hear anyone. I could just hear my uncertain heartbeat, and my ragged breathing.

Logan held me as I sat on his bed. I knew if I laid back down, I would fall asleep, and I probably wouldn't wake up. And I wasn't going to do that to Logan. I would be selfish if I did. Leaving this world to leave the pain behind, was selfish.

My vision was getting blurry, blackening at the sides, but Earth forced its way forward. My eyes screaming green.

I felt people begin to pour in. Scott and Jean, most likely, maybe Storm.

I reached for Logan's face, with a bloody hand, that had been holding my wounds. He followed my hand with his eyes. When I touched him, he grasped me in his arms.

_No!_

I couldn't go to sleep. Not now.

I struggled with the little energy I had left. Although, my strength was no match for Logan's.

"Get her down to the infirmary!" It was Scott's voice that had filled my ears.

Logan picked me up, bridal style, and ran to the elevator. Jean, Scott, and Storm on our tail. The pain was growing stronger, threatening me with darkness.

That's when I remembered:

_It's going to get worse before it gets better._

And that statement was true in this moment. The pain rippled though me once more, and my body reacted my trembling. Logan held me tighter to his chest.

When the elevator doors open, after hearing a few choice words from Scott and Logan to how slow it was, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I let out an ear piercing scream. But as soon as I let it loose, I had roped it back in. No one had to bare the pain with me.

I felt Logan rush down the hallways faster, approaching the infirmary.

The pain was causing me to feel more darkness, and I felt it surround my world. I knew I would blackout soon. I wouldn't be able to fight it forever. My eyes were fighting to stay open. It was just a few more seconds now.

"Get the Professor." It was Jean's voice, scared, but still hers.

My body began to slowly retract the pain, but it was still there. And I was still in a great deal of agony, but the worst was over.

I couldn't fight any longer.

I curled closer to Logan's chest and let the darkness wash over me.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes fluttered open. What was before me, was enough to cheer about. I laid in a meadow, filled with green grass, flowers, trees, and bushes.<em>

_The place was surprisingly dark. But, then I realized, the clouds were blocking out the sun. I pushed them away with a blink of an eye._

_Boy, it was great being an Elemental._

I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore

_I sat up, breathing in the sweet smell of spring. This place was beautiful._

_Crickets chirped throughout the place, and the warm wind breezed blew past me, stirring up my hair._

_I jumped up, and noticed my attire. A white dress, with a brown belt, and no shoes. The dress reached my knees, and was beautiful._

_I twirled in circles, embracing my own type of Heaven. For as long as I could remember, I have always wanted plant life to grow all around me. The scenery was one thing, but the other was, the peacefulness of it all._

_I walked into the trees, enjoying the warmth the ground had on my feet._

_"Please, you have to wake up." The voice was Logan's and strangely, his voice was stressed and sad._

_But, why would one be sad in such a place?_

_"Logan?" I sang. "Where are you?" My voice was like silk, it was amazingly beautiful._

_I peeked through the bushes, as if this was a game._

_"Please," He said, again._

_Why was he so upset?_

_His voice was tugging at my heartstrings, and it would've upset me, but they were his to strum._

I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?<p>

_"Logan," I laughed, running through the bushes, searching for him._

_I looked, and looked, but fond no one. I frowned. Fine he can play it his way. He has to fine me now._

_I leaned up against a tree, and allowed myself to let daisies grow. All around me, plant-life flourished. It was green, and colorful, and alive._

_I got back up, and figured to have fun while I could. I danced and twirled throughout the place, and sang as loud as I could. I didn't care if anyone heard me, but then again, there was no one to hear me. Besides, maybe Logan._

_The trees danced with the wind, and I. I let the wind swirl around me. This place was truly amazing. _

_No one could possibly feel dead here._

_Although, something was missing. Something else needed to be here, for me to be truly happy._

_Logan._

_I didn't know where he was, and I hadn't heard his voice for awhile now. My brow furrowed, where would he hide?_

_I walked, silently, through the meadow. He wouldn't hear me, and I would surprise him. Hopefully._

_Then, in just a blink of an eye, Logan appeared. I blinked, confused, but happy._

_"Logan!" I ran to him, embracing him. _

_He didn't return it. He stood there like a statue._

_"Please, May, you must wake up."_

_"I am awake, silly." I laughed, trying to get the joke._

_A tear rolled down his face, and the sight filled me with sadness, too._

_"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, _  
><em>And tell me when it rains.<em>  
><em>Then I'll blend up that rainbow above you, <em>  
><em>And shoot it through your veins.<em>  
><em>'Cause your heart has a lack of color, <em>  
><em>And we should have known.<em>  
><em>That we'd grow up sooner or later, <em>  
><em>'Cause we wasted all our free time alone." I sang, remembering the lines from a song called Rainbow Veins from Owl City.<em>

_He looked like he hadn't heard me, so I tried again, still seeing his sadness._

_"Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,_  
><em>And give me a ghost of a smile,<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,<em>  
><em>So just grin and bear it a while.<em>  
><em>Just grin and bear it a while." I sang the notes of Plant-Life by Owl City, almost perfectly in tune. I often sang when I was at school, something I actually wanted to persue, but apparently (according to my father) that was a waste of time and money, so he sent me to med school.<em>

_He fiddled with his hands, still not hearing me. I don't know how, but he couldn't. His face was deep with concern, and the sight sent agony throughout me. _

_"Please, I know it's my fault, and you don't owe me, but you have to wake up, because," He paused. "Because I love you."_

_I gasped. "I love you too!" I shouted to the trees, hoping he'd hear this time._

_Then, I remembered why he wanted me to wake up. The memory flushed through me, and settled in my brain. How could I have forgotten? _

_Just then, a bright light came from behind me. It was so bright, I didn't want to turn. But, I did, turning away from Logan._

_"Come on, child, no pain awaits you here." It seemed to say. It was so beautiful._

Tonight I'm busting out  
>Of this old haunted house.<br>'Cause I'm sick of waiting for  
>All the spider webs to grow all around me.<br>'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.  
>And I'm not afraid anymore.<p>

_I looked back at Logan, the man that just admitted to loving me. I smiled at him, even though I knew he couldn't see or hear me. But, I could hear him._

_"I'm sorry," I said, turning back to the light. "But, I can't go, my life finally means something, and I'm not going to throw it away because of a little pain."_

_It made no further argument, and disappeared. I sighed, now I just had to wake up, and tell Logan how I truly felt about him._


	13. Chapter 12

**_I take no credit for the lyrics in this chapter. They rightfully belong to Owl City and the song_ Honey and the Bee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

Everything was dim and dark. I couldn't find a way out of the shadows of my mind. Even if Logan had dragged me out of my facade, I didn't see a way out of this.

_Cause my heart stops without you_  
><em>There's something about you<em>  
><em>That makes me feel alive<em>

I wanted so badly to tell Logan how I felt. Hell, I wanted to scream it to the roof tops. I know I didn't know him long, but I'd be an idiot for denying these feeling I held for him.

I longed for Logan's voice most of all. Or his hand in mine. Both warm and soft, soothing and heavenly.

But, instead of being released into my amazing reality, I was stuck in my cold and empty mind. I felt like I was in a cage. A cage of pure blackness.

I could walk or run through the darkness, but I never got anywhere. I just got greeted by more shadows.

I missed Logan so terribly much. He made me feel _alive_. He was the honey to my bee. He was my moon and I was his stars. he was the sun to my sky. I could go on.

The darkness was now grey, and I could hear voices, they were low, but they were there, which filled me with a little hope.

"How is she healing so fast?" I heard Logan ask.

"She's an Elemental." The Professor answered.

"A what?" Storm asked.

"Elemental. And she's a rare one. She can control all the elements,"

"What does that have to do with her healing?" Logan growled, impatient.

"Earth holds the balance of life, and with that she can control when and how she dies, depending on the situation. Her power is healing her." I could feel the Professor wheel closer.

I felt a presence enter my mind.

_"May, you have to come back, I know it hurts, and the pain is everywhere, but you need to wake up." _It was the Professor's voice that was in my head.

I hadn't actually felt any pain. It might of been cold and lonely, but no pain was here.

_"I'm trying."_

_"Try harder, Logan's a wreak, and Scott is very angry with him. I think you, and only you could solve such a problem."_

I laughed, and it echoed throughout my mind. Scott and Logan never did get along. And Scott was like my brother.

_"I will, thanks Professor. How is my physical form?"_ The question kind of just came to me, because I was unaware of my wounds.

_"Healing nicely. Good job, you did great for your first time or healing yourself." _I felt the Professor smile.

_"How exactly did that happen? I wasn't in control, not really."_

_"Your body reacted on instinct, your inner power came bursting though, making sure you wouldn't die. After you passed out, your power wrapped you in a cocoon of sorts. It was really hard for me to enter your mind and see what you were up to, if I might add."_

_"Really? Nothing is ever hard for you, Professor."_ I chuckled.

_"Some things are. Now, try, we all are waiting for your arrival."_

I smiled internally. I felt him leave, and a safe feeling left me. It made me feel vulnerable. I wished Logan could comfort me.

"Well?" Jean asked.

"Give her time, she's trying." Professor said.

"You talked to her?" The voice was low, and it was Logan's.

"Yes, she's still in a fog, but it's just her body's way of recuperating. It was very tiring and painful for her to heal herself."

"No thanks to Logan." Scott said, under his breath, but he was close enough to hear.

"I know," Logan half growled. "And I am sorry, if she was angry at me when she wakes, I will not try and avoid it, I deserve any hate she gives me."

_No! No! No! None of this was his fault! None! Nope! I didn't hate him, I-I loved him._

If I could cry, I would of been in tears at this point. I wanted to hug him, and re-assure him I was okay, and didn't hate him.

I burst with a power I couldn't recognize, and my eyes opened. I was staring at the ceiling, the bright lights making me close my eyes, tightly. But, I opened them again, adjusting. I looked over all the faces, Professor, Storm, Scott, Jean, and finally Logan's agonized face.

"Welcome back," Professor smiled and greeted me.

"Thanks," I croaked. My voice was hoarse, and dry. That scream must of been louder then I realized.

The group smiled at me, Logan's the biggest. He must of been happy I was awake, but then something hit him. His smile vanished slightly. His eyes were red, and he looked tired.

"How long was I out?" I asked, swallowing, trying to get my dry mouth moist.

"Two days." Jean muttered.

My eyes widened. "That means I have to make up training."

"It's fine, don't worry about it now." Scott said.

I frowned, turning my eyes to Logan. I sat up, and drew a sharp intake of breath. Everything was sore and stiff. I rolled my shoulders, hearing cracking as I did so. Hopefully, the pain would settle out soon.

I touched Logan's arm, making him look up to meet my eyes. I smiled, happy to see his face.

"Look," He began.

I interrupted him. "No, you look, I am fine, and nothing is your fault. I'm awake and alive, happy and cheerful, now I need you to be the same."

He blinked, as if surprised by my words. "So, you forgive me?"

"No," I began.

I heard Scott laugh under his breath, and Logan frowned at me, sadness filling his eyes.

"Because there was nothing to forgive."

A flash of hope stayed in his eyes, holding me at his gaze, as we shared our hope together.

_I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive_  
><em>Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try<em>  
><em>But still my heart stops without you<em>  
><em>There's something about you<em>  
><em>That makes me feel alive<em>

I remember the meadow in his eyes. His eyes were still teary, and it kind of annoyed me. Time of sadness was over. That feeling of peace washed over me, and I couldn't help but sing, even though no one had ever heard me do that.

But, someone needed to hear my song, sooner or later.

"_We are honey and the bee_  
><em>Backyard of butterflies surrounded me<em>  
><em>I fell in love with you<em>  
><em>Like bees to honey<em>  
><em>So let's up<em>  
><em>And leave the weeping to the willow tree<em>  
><em>And pour our tears in the sea<em>." I sang, gaining weird stares.

I raised my eyebrows at them, critically.

"Never knew you could sing."

I shrugged. "If I wasn't sent to med school I would've tried to become a singer or something."

They nodded. And they began to leave, until I stopped them.

Something still lingered in my mind.

"Professor, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked, leaning on my hands, still sitting on the gurney.

"Of course," he turned, and the others left, but I let Logan stay, he should hear it too.

I sighed.

"What's on your mind?" The Professor rolled up to sit next to Logan.

"Well," I cleared my throat, keeping the dryness away. "I had a very _realistic_ dream the other night. And I was just wondering if it wasn't just a dream. Do you know a mutant named Pitch?"

Logan looked at the Professor, curiously, as I had. The Professor's face was blank and emotionless.

"Well?" Logan's gruff voice asked.

"Not that I can recall." his eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded, so he _was_ just a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief. No one was dark with shadows, not even in my mind.

"Thanks anyways, Professor." I stretched my sore limbs.

"You're welcome, May, I will see you two soon."

With that he left.

I heard a stomach growl, and it wasn't mine. I laughed. "How long have you been down here?"

"A day or so." Logan shrugged.

"A _day_!? You need to go eat something before you end up next to me with malnutrition!"

He smiled, seeing that I still cared, and that I wasn't lying. "I will."

"Good," I said, laying back down. I yawned.

"You should sleep."

"I should, but I was out for two days, all without you." I frowned.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Logan smiled, standing up.

"Okay. . ." I bit my lip.

Logan kissed the top of my head and began to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I-I-I love you, too." I smiled a nervous smile.

"You heard me?"

I nodded. "I heard everything, in my own way." I shrugged, thinking about the meadow. "So, I also must tell you, that none of this is your fault, it was a mishap. It probably won't happen again."

He smiled. "I hope."

I nodded. He walked over to me, planting a kiss on my lips. And like last time, it was warm and sweet. I couldn't help but smile.

"You should rest, I will see you soon." I walked to the door.

"That you will." I yawned again, closing my eyes.

Logan chuckled and it almost silently echoed throughout the room and the hallway.

I was glad I was back in reality, back with Logan. Back to my life being greater then I ever hoped. I smiled to myself, before falling into a blissful slumber.

_And if I reached for your hand  
>For the rest of my life<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the lyrics in this chapter; they belong to Owl City and their song: Rainbow Veins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

Today I got out of the infirmary, although, I wasn't exactly free. I had to check up with Jean everyday, and ease myself into training, even though I insisted I could take care of myself (I was trained in this area). But, she had none of it. My body was ready to train again, a tad sore, but fit and prepared.

Logan also felt the need to watch over me, and keep me sheltered. He didn't really allow me out of either of our rooms, depending on which one we were in. And Scott would check up every now and again.

Right now, Logan and I were in his room, not doing much. Logan sat on his small couch, Logan sat at the far end, me at the other. I stretched my legs, and laid them over Logan's thighs. I laid up against the arm of the couch, a blanket over my legs, and I was lost in a book.

A pretty good book too. I had long finished _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and I had moved on to a type of romance and fantasy. I was reading _Evermore_, the first book in _The Immortals Series_ by Alyson Noël. I was fully absorbed and halfway through it, already. And the fact that I had romance in my life only drew me further into the book to see where Ever, the main character, and Damen, her 'love' interest, would end up.

Logan was watching some sports show, that I honesty didn't care about.

My eyes grew tired, and my throat grew parched. I started to get up, placing my book on the coffee table.

_Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay_  
><em>Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?<em>

"Where are you going?" Logan asked me.

I sat up. "To get a drink of water, and some fresh air."

"Oh, no you don't." Logan grabbed my waist, preventing me from going anywhere.

I sighed. He was such a stick in the mud. I placed my hand over his heart and felt his heartbeat. I didn't push him away, I only wanted to drag him closer.

His smell filled my nose, making butterflies flap around in my stomach. His warm breath ran across my face, and my own heartbeat quickened. Our eyes locked, and the warm brown was like sweet chocolate on a bitter day. I smiled.

_Brought down by gravity, crystal clear_  
><em>City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier<em>  
><em>Make haste, I feel your heartbeat<em>  
><em>With new taste for speed, out on the street<em>  
><em>Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet<em>  
><em>The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow<em>  
><em>The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know<em>

I pulled myself back into reality, and tried to get up, but Logan's arms tightened. I, literally, couldn't go anywhere, not even if I wanted to.

I sighed, not fighting any longer, instead, I leaned back into the couch and crossed my arms.

"You're so colorless." I frowned, which Logan smiled at.

"Colorless?" He chuckled.

"Yes, colorless. As in, boring, no fun, bland." A smiled toyed with my lips.

"Oh," Logan nodded.

"Please," I begged. "Just one step outside, I don't have to go far, besides you'll be there."

His eyes narrowed, considering his options.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_  
><em>And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins<em>  
><em>'Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known<em>  
><em>That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone<em>

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, practically dragging him to the door. I was in my day attire, and Logan was in his norm. I almost ran down the hall, stretching my sore legs out. I still held Logan's hand in mind, our fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>We had made it to the front doors, I expected Scott to stop us, and make me go back to my room, and scold Logan for letting me out. Like I was a dog or something. But, I loved him, not in the way I loved Logan, but the way a sister would love her brother.<p>

I saw Rogue and Bobby out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to face them, in case Logan wanted to speak to them before I made my retreat outside.

"Rogue! Bobby!" I greeted them.

"Hi!" Rogue ran up and gave me a hug.

I was confused, but I hugged her back. John stood behind them. I had heard around school that he liked to be called Pyro, some mutant name. I eyed him viciously, remembering what he did.

Rogue then backed up and grabbed Bobby's hand with her gloved one. She looked at my hand in Logan's and smiled briefly.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"People are saying you got in a fight with the wrong person, is that true?" Bobby asked.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"No, bad day in a training session." I shrugged, I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to fear Logan.

"Oh, okay."

"Pyro," I nodded at John, showing him I wasn't afraid.

"May," He smirked.

"Actually, to you it's Tempest." I snapped.

His eyebrows rose, mockingly. "_Tempest_,"

My eyebrows furrowed. Who did he think he was?

He was arrogant, and I wanted to put him in his place, the right way. Just a quick round, and he'd be begging at my feet. I smiled at the thought.

He, obviously, took it the wrong way. He opened up his lighter and held a fire ball.

_Okay, two can play at this game._

I released my hand from Logan's grip and focused in on the orb of flames. In just a couple second I had gained control of the fire ball, and I pulled it over to me. My hands were hot, but not in a burning kind of way, but in a powerful kind of way.

His eyes grew wide, shocked I had this power. "How—?"

I smirked, squeezing the flame, putting it out. I then replaced it with a water ball. i tossed it up, then let it disappear. I wasn't in the mood for an easy fight, at least not today.

"Next time, don't mess with an Elemental." My voice was slightly threatening.

He blinked. Rogue, and Bobby's eyes practically popped from their heads.

"There has only been one record of a Full Elemental." Bobby began. "And The Professor said that was in the 70's."

"I guess you can see one in the flesh." I smiled, grabbing Logan's hand.

Logan was focused on John, and I knew he was only looking out for me, but I could handle myself. Even though, it was pretty cute of him to look out for me.

Bobby nodded.

"Alright, see you guys later." I pulled Logan to the door, not waiting for their good-bye's. My lungs was burning for fresh air, my heart was aching for the grass and the wind and the everything. I had been cooped up inside for more then three days.

Once we got outside, and the first gust of wind hit us, I practically danced. I would of if Logan wasn't holding my hand. I pulled him further into the courtyard, skipping the whole way.

_Your nerves gather with the altitude  
>Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued<br>Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood  
>Wide eyed, panic on the getaway<br>The high tide could take me so far away_

I made the sun come out, letting my skin feel its warmth. I created a few gusts of wind, letting it blow over us.

I breathed in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"You weren't joking." I heard Logan chuckle.

"Nope, it wasn't a joking matter." I turned to face him.

If I could only sore into the sky and gather altitude within my veins, then maybe I could feel the full satisfaction of it all.

"Alright, let's get you back inside."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here." I crossed my arms, jokingly.

"May, come on,"

"_Logan_, I'm not ill, I'm just sore. Please," I pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances." He scooped me up, bridal style.

"You're no fun." I groaned, struggling against him.

He chuckled. "Never said I was."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha ha. You're _so_ hilarious."

Logan smiled.

I had an idea. And it just might work. I smiled, sinisterly.

I felt my eyes go green, and I created a few vines that crawled up Logan's leg, and wrapped around his ankle. He tripped, and I fell forward. I quickly recovered and raced into the woods that surround the place. I felt Logan behind me.

"May!"

The memories of the meadow gave me an idea: hide and seek.

"Catch me if you can, my dear Logan!" I called over my shoulder.

_Where to hide, where to hide?_

I waited behind a tree, and sat down. I enclosed some ferns and bushes around me, to hide me.

"I have good smelling, so it's unlikely you'll win!" I heard Logan call.

I smiled. He was going to play along!

When I _almost_ died, I realized something: You have to live your life while you still can. I almost lost Logan, and all I had been to him was a friend. That's why we were dating now, I wasn't going to waste my life being boring. No, I was going to be fun, and spontaneous.

I got back up and ran, bolted through the trees. The speed felt _good_. And the strength behind it was amazing.

I felt someone grab me, and I squealed.

"I told you." Logan smiled.

I laughed. "Alright, you win."

_We were the crashing whitecaps  
>On the ocean<br>And what lovely sea-side holiday, away  
>A palm tree in Christmas lights<br>My emotion  
>Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone<br>As we spent the day alone_

Logan leaned down and kissed me. It was just as sweet as I remembered. I could really get used to this.

"How cute." A voice said, it was low, and threatening.

Vicious.

We turned, and a man faced us. He was just about Logan's height. he had the same kind of beard Logan did, and he had fangs. And then I noticed his hands. He had claws. And he frightened me. I hugged Logan closer, tighter. It was the only way I could feel protected.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Who are you?" Logan's gruff voice asked, cutting through the silence.

"Me?" The man almost laughed. "I'm disappointed in you, truly I am."

The man had on a black trench coat, and a smirk. His attitude frightened me.

"Who are you?" Logan asked again.

"Victor Creed." The man smiled. "Or, to the mutant world, Sabretooth." His gaze never left Logan's.

I hadn't heard of him, and judging my Logan's expression he hadn't either. I wondered what Victor was doing here, and why he was disappointed in Logan.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to look brave.

"Do you not remember me, Logan?" Victor asked, ignoring my question.

"No. . ."

"You should." Victor smiled.

Victor walked forward, towards us. Logan pushed me behind him, so I was shielded by his body. I peered at Victor. Victor looked at me, with his brown eyes. They weren't as warm as Logan's, not even close.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your brother, Logan."

That took Logan off guard. I felt his body tense up, and he went ridged.

"It's a shame, really. All because Stryker had to put a bullet in your brain." Victor fowned.

"Stryker," Logan whispered his name, as if he was farmiliar with it. "How do yo know about Styker?"

"I know a lot about Styker, and you did too, once. But, that was more then fifteen years ago." Victor stepped closer.

"That's far enough." Logan growled.

Victor smirked, stepping closer.

"I said, that's far enough."

"You're no fun, you never were."

I felt scared now. Victor didn't seem to have any limits, any boundaries. And men without limits would always take things too far.

"Victor, just leave." Logan said, harshly.

"I would, but I'm here for something." Victor's eyes met mine.

I grasped onto Logan, tighter. Victor smiled, showing his fangs.

"You'll never touch her." Logan snapped.

Victor looked back up at Logan and growled. I heard a low growl in Logan's chest. Logan pushed me backwards, just as Victor lunjed at him. I heard Logan's claws come out, and they began fighting.

I hid behind a tree. Victor and Logan's growls echo throughout the woods. I didn't want to look at them fighting, I was never one for violence.

A good five minutes had passed and I decided to get up and look. Logan was up against a tree, being pinned by Victor. I gasped. My hands grew hot, and I threw a fire ball at Victor, tossing him back. He looked up at me, eyes wide.

I ran over to Logan, who's wounds were healing. Logan was gasping for air. I placed my hand on his face. Logan's eyes met mine, and I gave him a small smile. I looked back at Victor, who had gotten up and was backing away. Before I knew it, Victor was running in the oppisite direction, away from us.

My eyes met Logan's again, and he kissed my forehead. I kissed his lips.

Then, Logan stiffed.

"Logan, what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, go tell Scott about what just happened, then meet me in the Professor's office."

I nodded, confused. "Alright,"

I kissed Logan one more time, before running back to the school.


End file.
